The brown eyed girl
by LiltingBanshee
Summary: FINISHED. He would recognise those dark curls anywhere, but it was her eyes that puzzled him. Had he ever seen such dark eyes beforeEC, but Raoul friendly
1. Pain

**The browneyed girl.**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author's note: Right, so this is my first ever POTO fic. It´s just an idea that came to me and I thought it could be fun to make a little story of it.**

**Please let me know if you think I should continue or just get back to my school books:)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. The clean white sheets felt nice around her body and the early morning sun shone through the white curtains that covered the glass doors to the balcony.

Waking up in a warm bed in a beautiful room should make anyone happy, but for Christine the feeling of loss was almost unbearable. Though she had been waking up in this room every morning for several months now, the dream that night had been so real that she had almost convinced herself she was back in the cellars under the Opera house. Back to the only place she ever felt completely happy, the home of the music she loved so dearly – back with him.

As the realization of the truth dawned on her she threw herself on her stomach, intending to bury her face in her pillow and cry for the loss she felt.

The sobs came easily to her, but not form the memories of her dream. The pain that ripped through her body from her sudden movement, almost made her faint.

She felt as if she had been punched repeatedly in the stomach and the soreness between her legs was indescribable.

"What is wrong with me", Christine moaned to herself through the sobs.

A sudden whimpering sound made it through the sounds of her own crying and registered in her mind.

She opened her eyes to locate the source of the sound, and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the little white crib next to her bed.

Oh my God, she thought. The panic and screaming she remembered had not been just another nightmare of the opera house fire, it had been her own screams caused by the painful birth she undoubtedly had been in.

Another whimper came from the crib, this time causing a faint smile to cross Christine's lips.

She slowly began to sit up, intending to go to the baby. Wincing in pain, she slowly managed to get out of the bed.

"Look what you did to your mother little one", she softly whispered as she approached the crib.

Christine smiled to herself as she looked down into the crib.The tiny form was lying there, wrapped securely in a little white duvet with beautiful lace embroidery, and looking very sweet with the whisks of dark hair on it's head. The baby whimpered once more in it's sleep and Christine felt her heart swell with love for the little thing.

She was just about to pick up her child when the baby turned it's head and revealed the long read line surrounded by several reddish marks that covered the right side of it's little face.

"NO, God please don't do this to my baby", Christine gasped as the tears again found way to her eyes. "Please don't give my child this life".

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I have few more ideas, but I see no reason for tormenting you all with them, if you don't like this.**

**Let's see how we get on:)**


	2. This haunted face

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Thanks to Ana for commenting on the first chapter. Here´s a second chapter for you all:)**

As if the baby sensed it's mother's discomfort it began to cry with a force that could easily compete with Christine's sobbing.

Christine lifted the screaming infant out of the crib and began rocking it gently in her arms.

"Shhh my baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you like that", she cooed through her tears.

The baby didn't seem to take any notice of Christine's soothing voice and just kept on wailing. Not even when she started to sing softly did the baby give up.

She was almost about to panic when a soft knock came to her door and Raoul carefully peeked into the room.

"Christine are you allright?", he asked.

"Oh Raoul, please I can't make the child stop crying. Tell me what to do!", Christine whimpered.

"I don't know much about children, but here, hand her over to me", he said

"Her?", Christine looked puzzled at him.

"The baby. Your daughter Christine. Haven't you looked at her?"

"Uhm, no. I was so surprised when I saw….", Christine trailed off as she handed the baby over to Raoul.

The child's cries immediately turned into soft whimpering.

"There you are", Raoul spoke softly to the little girl. "Don't give your mother such a hard time, she is very tired".

"Raoul, what happened last night? Why is she like…like…. that?", Christine asked, as she eased herself onto the bed again.

Raoul began explaining to her carefully. "You went into labour yesterday afternoon Christine. Almost a month too early. The doctor and midwife came as fast as they could, but the birth was very hard. You panicked so the doctor gave you something to calm you down. That is probably why you slept so hard and don't really remember anything."

Christine looked at her daughter, now sleeping peacefully in Raoul´s arms.

"Why is her face like that? Is it the same disease that….?", Christine couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh Christine, is that why you were so upset when you saw her? Don't be afraid, she is not sick. She had the umbilical chord wrapped around her throat when she was born. She actually nearly died – you both did", Raoul looked away with tears in his eyes.

"But why is her face like this?", Christine said.

"The doctor said the pressure from the chord caused to small blood veins under her skin to burst. She will look bruised for a few days, that's all".

"But what is that long red mark on her cheek?", Christine still wasn't totally convinced.

"Everything went so fast last night, they had to get her out quickly. The midwife's wedding ring accidently scratched her cheek. That will disappear as well." Raoul smiled reassuringly at her.

Christine nearly passed out with relief. Her baby was fine; her little girl would not have to go through life bearing the mark that had caused so much grief for Erik.

Erik…she thought. He would never meet her little girl. And her daughter would never meet the wonderful man that held such a special place in her heart.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Raoul, who handed the baby back to her.

"There you go Christine. She will probably be hungry soon, and you must be as well. Take care of this little angel. I will go and see if the servants are up to make some food for you".

Christine accepted the baby into her waiting arms and Raoul carefully kissed the top of her head before he left.

Christine looked down at her daughter, who gazed back at her with her big brown eyes. She softly stroked the girl's bruised cheek.

"It's right you know, what Raoul just said", Christine spoke soft to the baby.

"You are an angel, my little angel. I will never let any harm come to you".

She kissed the red mark on her cheek.

"I promise you that, my baby Angeline".

**Hope you liked this, let me know what you think:)**


	3. A brown eyed baby girl

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note:**

**All That Remains: thanks, and sorry about that. You can have the idea back if I grow tired of the story;)**

**Clayphan 16: Ehh not quite sure what you mean, but thanks for reading:)**

**Ok, here we go for chapter 3...**

Christine stood infront of the mirror in her room, carefully putting a finishing touch to her make up.

Satisfied with the result she walked over to the crib next to her bed. She looked down at Angeline, who was lying there dressed in a little nightgown happily attempting to put her foot in her mouth.

Christine laughed to herself as her daughter once more lost the grip of her foot and made an annoyed little sound.

"What are you doing you silly little thing", she chuckled softly as she reached into the crib and lifted Angeline out.

The baby squealed happily at being paid attention to.

"Come on my darling girl, let's get you dressed for tonight. Your Papa's guests will arrive soon".

Christine placed Angeline on the big bed and went to her closet to find a babydress.

She decided on a little green one. She could hardly believe her baby was nearly a year old, the months had gone by so fast.

A year, Christine thought to herself. A year ago she hadn't thought she would ever survive without him…..

…………..

"Go Christine, leave me alone!", Erik ordered.

"Please Erik, don't do this, I made my choice…" Christine begged him.

"Stop pretending Christine, your young lover is safe. Now get out!", Erik´s patience was running out.

"Erik please, I love you!", Christine cried.

"Christine this is your last chance, leave before I change my mind!".

Raoul, who had listened to their conversation while tnagling himself out of Erik´s noose, didn´t think much of the thought of Erik changing his mind.

Realizing that he was not getting through to her, Erik silent gestured to Raoul to take Christine and leave.

She was close to hysteria when Raoul pulled her up and almost dragged her to the boat.

Erik heard her soft whispers as she was pulled along.

"Please don't do this to me, please Erik please…"

"Christine I love you", he whispered silently as he watched the boat glide slowly over the water.

Then he turned around and made his escape from his home……

Christine was pulled form her thoughts by a soft knock on her door.

She hastily blinked the tears away and gathered the beautifully dressed Angeline in her arms.

"Come in", she said.

Raoul entered her room and smiled at her.

"Christine you look beautiful". "And so do you my little pet", he said tickling Angeline's stomach. The baby gave a delighted squeal, and both Raoul and Christine laughed.

"Christine are you ready?"; Raoul asked. "Monsieur Renard and his wife will be here shortly".

"We are ready", Christine answered and followed Raoul out the door.

It was very unusual to have such a young baby at the table for dinner when you had guests, but Christine had insisted, that if she were to be present at the table she would bring Angeline along.

Raoul had seen no reason to object to her wish and the Renard couple didn't seem to mind.

Angeline was being the perfect daughter, charmed everyone with her little smiles and obediently ate the food Christine offered her.

However only so much patience can be expected from a little child, and shortly after dinner Angeline began to fuss, indicating she was ready for bed.

Christine excused herself and with young Mirabelle Renard being eager to help her with the baby, the two women went upstairs to indulge in baby minding.

Meanwhile Raoul offered Jean Renard a brandy.

As they sat in the living room, Monsieur Renard opened a conversation that had been nagging him all evening.

"Raoul my dear friend, that is the most charming child I have ever met", he smiled.

Raoul looked into the fireplace and smiled softly. "Yes, she is quite something that little one".

Jean Renard knew there was no easy way around what he next wanted to say.

"Raoul, you know I do research in genetics. Like what good and bad thing we pass on to our children", he said.

"Yes Jean, I know that", Raoul was puzzled at his friend's weary conversation.

"You are a fair haired man with blue eyes, my friend. And though Christine has very dark hair she also has blue eyes".

"I know Jean, where are you going with this", Raoul asked.

"Raoul, I don't mean to hurt you, but maybe you should have a talk with Christine. My research has taught me a lot of things, and one of them is that two blue eyed people can never conceive a brown eyed baby girl"…..

**That´s alle for now:)**


	4. My Phantom father

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: I´m going away for the weekend, so here is a good long chapter to keep you (hopefully) entertained.**

**Clayphan 16: You got it;)**

**Elizabeth: thanks, hope you enjoy this.**

**GoldenLyre: I think she has to bee a bit of a mix of them both, brown hair blue eyes. The Phantom´s eyes colour...well you can have a guess;)**

**PhantomSparker: Thank you :)**

**Right, here we go...**

Jean Renard was sure he had hit a sore spot in his friend's heart.

Raoul kept staring into the soft flames in the fireplace as many thought seemed to play around in his head.

Sure enough it was thoughts of sadness, but not for the exact reasons Jean expected.

He was not thinking as a devastated husband who was being told his wife surely must have had a baby with someone else.

Angeline had never been his by blood, he knew that. He had never been with Christine in that way. But if he told Jean about Christine and her daughter he would have to admit the truth to himself and that was what caused his sadness.

"Jean, Christine is not my wife and Angeline is not my child", Raoul finally said.

"But Raoul, you always told me how much you loved her, and I saw you with that little girl tonight….I don't understand…", Jean was very confused.

"You're right Jean I love her, I have loved her ever since we were children, but I know that she will never love me the same way. I have come to accept that her heart will never truly belong to me, but if I can have her present in my life on her conditions I will want nothing more", Raoul told him.

"But how do you know she will not some day run off and look for Angeline´s father?", Jean was concerned for his friend.

"Her father is apparently no longer among us", Raoul said, sounding not too convincing.

"You even know the father", Jean was getting more and more puzzled by the whole story.

"Yes, I know who her father is", Raoul said.

"Who….?", Jean feared her was too curious, but he had always seen Raoul and Christine´s relationship as being perfect.

"Jean if I tell you all this, will you promise me to never tell anyone about it? Not even your wife. I wish to give Angeline a good upbringing and she doesn't deserve to have people know she is really a bastard child."

"Raoul I will never tell a living soul. To the rest of society Angeline will be your daughter".

"Thank you Jean, you are a true friend. You see Christine´s father died when she was very young and she came into the care of Madame Giry at the Paris Opera House.

She worked and lived there during her upbringing. She received singing lessons from a mysterious teacher. Over the years he developed certain affections for Christine, and I later learned that she shared his feelings".

Raoul got up to get a drink, it was a hard story to tell and he needed something to keep him strong.

Jean silently accepted the drink Raoul offered him. He could hardly believe all the things that lay behind his friend´s relationship with Christine.

Raoul took a deep breath before he continued his story.

"When I came back into Christine´s life I realized I truly loved her. She was glad to see me again, and I think she in some way misunderstood her own feelings for me. She thought she loved me the way I loved her. She didn´t have those feelings for long, but it was enough to cause great distress for her angel".

"Her angel…?", Jean was confused.

"She called her teacher her Angel of Music. It was a tale her father used to tell her. That he would send her the Angel of Music when he died.

Anyway, her angel was truly a man, who had lived under the opera house for years due to a horrible disease that had distorted one side of his face. When Christine and I started speaking again he began to do desperate things to prove his love to her".

"Christine was suddenly scared of the man she had trusted and I was of course more than happy to comfort her. It all got really messed up and in the end he threatened to kill me if Christine did not chose to live her life with him".

"But… why is she here then, if you should be dead if she didn´t choose this man", Jean was beyond confused at that point.

"Christine did choose him, she kissed him to prove her love for him, but for some reason he didn´t believe her. He changed his mind and told us to leave together", Raoul explained.

"She did not want to leave though, I had to drag her away. By that point I knew she didn´t love me, but I feared he would kill us both if we didn´t leave".

"So you took Christine with you and the man died?", Jean asked.

"We don´t know for sure if he died. I went back to the Opera house with Christine a few days later, but everything in the house he had made for himself was destroyed and there was no sign of him. Christine was miserable for months. If it wasn't for Angeline I think she would have died of a broken heart", Raoul finished.

The two men sat in silence for some time each taking in the story in their own way.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Christine and Mirabelle Renard entered the room.

"Darling", Mirabelle said "It is getting late, we should be going".

Jean pulled himself together and got up from his seat.

"Yes my dear you are right, I will have the carriage come to the door", he said.

Christine and Raoul was say their goodbyes to the Renard couple and Jean grabbed Raoul´s hand firmly.

"Thank you for tonight my friend", he said "You can count on me".

Raoul´s grateful look was response enough.

As Raoul bent his head to give Christine a good night kiss on her cheek before she entered her room,she caught the sad look in his eyes.

"Raoul is something wrong", she asked with concern.

"I told him Christine. I told Jean everything about the Opera house, you, me and Angeline"

"Oh Raoul I´m sorry, I know it is hard for you", Christine gently put her arms around him.

"No Christine it is fine. It was good to talk about it, I need to stop fooling myself, but I´m glad both you and Angeline are here", he said with a wee smile.

"Have you heard from Madame Giry lately", he suddenly asked.

Christine looked to the floor. "Yes, her and Meg are in England. Meg is getting a job at a theatre there", she said.

"And…?"; Raoul asked hesitantly.

"No, she has heard nothing from Erik. He must be dead Raoul, though my heart will not believe so", she almost whispered.

Raoul hugged Chrsitine gently.

"He will always be with you Christine, all you have to do is look into your daughter's eyes".

"How do you know if she has Erik's eyes", Christine asked.

"Believe me Christine, she does" Raoul smiled. "She will turn out to be a great girl, and I will do all I can to help you give her a great upbringing", he said as he let her out of his embrace.

Christine read the last few lines of the letter for the millionth time

_I have still not received any word on Erik, I am sorry my dear, but never give up the hope you carry in your heart._

_Yours sincerely_

_A. Giry._

'Oh Erik', Christine thought, 'I so wish you could meet your little girl, just once.'

She softly kissed Angeline´s cheek and blew out the candle as she got into her bed.

Her dreams were filled with lovely music and her child´s sweet laughter…..

**Phew that was a long one, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Wish you all a great weekend:)**


	5. Mixed feelings

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author's note: I'm back from my little weekend trip, which I spent writing this chapter down in my notebook. ****I'm now officially the most antisocial person among my travel mates, but what the heck – here's a new chapter for you. Hope you like:)**

**Countess Alana: Thank you, bet it hurts Raoul really bad to be around Christine knowing she doesn't love him;)**

**All That Remains: No hard feelings;)**

**Shdwcat27: Thanks, hope you enjoy the new chapter:)**

**GoldenLyre: Don't worry, your EC shipper-gene will be satisfied shortly:)**

**Pinkichigomewmew: Love your pen name – though it made me cross-eyed to spell:) Thank you, don't fear, Erik is on his way:)**

**Clayphan16: Thank you, Erik makes his appearance soon, if you look very closely you might spot him in this chapter….:)**

**Off we go…**

Christine sat in the church squeezed in between Raoul and Madame Giry and with a squirming 5-year old Angeline in her lab.

"Mamma, why is that man on the cross looking so sad?", Angelina asked loud enough for the priest in the next room to hear.

Christine resisted the urge to answer "Well, because someone nailed him to the bloody thing, and if you don't stop asking questions you will experience a somewhat similar pain!".

But as she looked into her daughter's questioning eyes she knew she could never speak so harshly to her.

Instead she said to her "I will tell you about the man on the cross some other time my sweet. Now please be quiet and act like a big girl".

"I am a big girl", Angeline said. "I´m 5 years old!". To emphasize her point, Angeline showed all of her ten fingers to her mother.Christine couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips.

At that moment the organ music filled the church and the doors in the back opened. Christine turned and smiled at the sight before her.

Med looked divine in her plain white satin dress. Her thick blonde hair was pulled up beautifully and the long veil was fastened to a sparkling tiara.

The beautiful bride had even made Angeline shut up.

Christine looked at the girl, whom she has always treated as a sister. Though Meg was slightly older than Christine, it had always seemed that she was Christine's little sister.

Christine had always felt very protective of her and now her "little sister" was all grown up and having her wedding day.

She had never looked happier and Christine knew she deserved it all.

Meg had met Matthew McGinnis in London where she had worked at a theatre.

Oh the letters of misery she had sent to Christine describing thins handsome young man who came to the theatre once every week. But to her sorrow he had a chain of four different women, whom he brought along on alternating weeks.

She had complained in her letters of how she should not fall for such a charlatan, but she couldn't help it.

Then one day came the joyful letter telling Christine how Mr. McGinnis had asked her to go somewhere else than the theatre with him.

Frank as Meg has always been, she had asked him what had happened to his weekly date.

He had laughed and told her, that the youngest of his four sisters had fallen ill that week and since he had had eyes on Meg for months he would like to ask her out.

As Meg now walked down the aisle to her future husband the beautiful music form the organ made Christine´s heart ache.

Organ music would forever remind her of her time with Erik. She knew the saying of time healing all wounds, but it didn't seem to work in her case.

She had tried to avoid going to church too often over the years, as all the memories became too much for her.

But on this day- Meg´s wedding day she hadn't wished to be anywhere but in the church.

However the music flowing from the organ at this moment was so spectacular, that it brought tears to her eyes.

Her urge do indulge in her sadness was interrupted by someone tucking at her skirt.

She looked down to see Angeline reach her arms up towards her,

"Can't see Mamma", she whispered.

Christine wiped her tears away and lifted her daughter up in her arms. She hugged her fiercely and kissed her cheek affectionally.

"There you go Angel, now you can", she whispered in a strained voice.

The organ faded to allow the wedding ceremony to begin.

**Seeing as I only slept 2 ½ hours last night, I won't be doing any work on chapter 6 tonight, but it will be here shortly. (Just have to dust my Erik off and find a suitable venue for his return, hehe)**


	6. A brown eyed young lady

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Thank you all so much for the support to this story. I was very nervous when I started, about whether the idea was good at all and if I would get ideas enough to actually get a story out of it. With all your support it seems to be writing itself:)**

**Clayphan16: Yeah I know she's younger than Christine in the movie, but I came to think of my own "older sister" whom I seem to be always looking out for, and I think Christine could feel the same protectiveness for Meg as I do for my sis. Thanks for reading:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thank you, here's the next, hope you like:)**

**Pinkichigomewmew: Thanks;)**

**Here's chapter 6…**

Angeline pressed down the ivory key on the piano to end her tune.

Her mother ended her song beautifully on the same note.

Raoul who had watched the mother/daughter performance gave an enthusiastically applause.

He stood up and kissed Christine's cheek and squeezed Angeline´s shoulder.

"You are an amazing pair", he said proudly.

At that moment one of their young servants entered the room.

"Monsieur, there is a messenger boy at the door for you", she said.

Raoul left the room and Christine turned to her daughter. She ruffled her dark curls and smiled at her.

"You are becoming an amazing pianist my darling", she said with love in her voice.

"Thank you Mamma", Angeline blushed slightly.

"It was a wonderful song Mamma, all the opera songs you know are so beautiful".

"Would you like to learn the song sweetheart?" Christine asked her.

"Oh, that would be great Mamma, but you know I can't carry a tone", Angeline chuckled.

Christine sighed, it was in fact true. Angeline was fantastic at the piano. She could play anything, but she was hopeless at singing. Not that Christine hadn't tried to teach her, but the young girl simply didn't seem to have the talent.

"Well, you should probably get dressed for tonight anyway. Remember the Renard couple is coming for dinner", Christine said.

Angeline got up from the piano bench and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry about the singing Mamma, not everyone can have your talent", Angeline said with a smile.

Raoul came back into the room holding a letter. He didn't look too pleased.

"Raoul is everything all right?", Christine asked.

"It's a note from Mirabelle Renard. Jean has fallen ill, so they can't make it to dinner tonight", he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it something serious?", Christine asked with concern.

"She doesn't say, but Jean is rarely ill, so I'm a bit worried", he said

"Do you think you should go see him?", Christine said.

"Maybe I should", Raoul´s voice indicated that he was slightly more concerned than he wanted to show.

"Look, there is no reason for you two beautiful girls to spend the evening alone here in the house. Why don't you head off to the party Meg and Matthew are having tonight and I will go see Jean", Raoul offered.

Judging from the sparkle in Angeline´s brown eyes, Raoul knew he had said the right thing.

"Oh please Mamma, can we go? Meg will be so happy!", Angeline exclaimed.

Christine eyes Raoul to make sure he meant what he said. He nodded with a smile

Christine turned to her daughter. "Yes angel we can go", she said.

"Great, I'll go pick out a dress" Angeline made it upstairs quickly.

Christine touched Raoul´s arm softly.

"Are you sure this is all right" she asked him.

"Yes of course Christine. Meg will be delighted. Just want to check on Jean, I'm sure it's no big deal", he said.

"Thank you", Christine said and hugged him. "Give my best to Jean and Mirabelle".

"Christine, Angeline! What are you doing here?" Meg asked with delighted surprise as she saw them enter the front door.

Christine hugged her friend tightly.

"Jean Renard is ill, so we they cancelled dinner, Raoul has gone to see him, so we thought we'd come here", she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for Jean, but I'm so glad you could come. We are just about to start dinner", Meg said as she let them through the house to the dining room.

The party was great and Christine was happy they had come. Angeline seemed to enjoy herself too.

She took time to play with her cousins, though they were younger than her.

Meg's five children definitely held a special place in Angeline´s heart.

Christine always wished she could have given her siblings, but there had never been any man she would have wanted children with.

There was only one man for her, and if she couldn't have him she would have no one.

'Erik,', she thought. 'If only you could see your daughter now. How wonderful she has turned out to be. You would have loved her so dearly, and she would have worshipped you'.

She was brought back from her thoughts by Meg who sat down next to her.

"Christine, I´, so glad you came", she said and squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'm glad to be here Meg. It's been so long since I've seen you", Christine said.

"Well, those five little monkeys do keep me busy", Meg laughed. "And soon there will be another one in the litter", she said and put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh Meg are you serious?"; Christine said with delight. "That's wonderful!".

"Yes I'm very excited. Though Andrew says he'll rather have a dog", Meg grinned.

Andrew was her oldest child and he wasn't always too happy with his four younger sisters.

"Just tell him he could be getting a little brother to help him control the girls", Christine laughed.

"Yes he would like that", Meg said. "I will just go and ask my mother if she will make sure the children gets to bed soon. We'll talk some more when I get back", Meg said and got up.

Shortly after Meg left Angeline came and sat down next to her mother.

"Are you enjoying yourself my sweet?", Christine asked and tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yes very much", Angeline said. "The children are great fun".

"That's good", Christine said. "The music will probably begin soon and the small ones are being put to bed. You should go to the ballroom, I'm sure your uncle Matthew would love to have a waltz with you".

"Argh", Angeline pulled a funny face. "He always wants to dance. It's embarrassing", she whined tough with a smile.

Christine laughed. "Go on angel, it's an uncle's right to embarrass his niece once in a while. I'll be here talking to Meg", she said and gave Angeline a soft nudge to get up from the seat.

Angeline went into the ballroom where all the other guests were already dancing and talking. She knew most of the people there, friends of Meg and Matthew's.

She was quickly spotted by her uncle who came over to her.

"My dear niece, would you please join me in the next waltz", he asked.

"Sure uncle Matthew, I'd be happy to", Angeline did like to dance and Matthew wasn't too bad.

As the music changed into a waltz he grabbed her hand and let her to the dance floor.

"It was great you could come tonight", Matthew said while they danced. "It's so lovely to see how you play with the children".

"Thank you uncle, I enjoy their company", Angeline said. " I taught Katherine to play a simple tune on the piano".

"How sweet of you Angeline. Speaking of piano, would you do me the honor of playing something for our guests?", Matthew asked.

"I would love to", Angeline said delighted.

When Matthew had brought the guests´attention to their young performer, Angeline sat down on the piano bench and put her fingers on the ivory keys.

After playing three beautiful pieces she bowed to the applauding audience and stepped back on the dance floor.

Matthew came to hug her.

"Thank you my dear. It was absolutely wonderful", he said. "Now you deserve a glass of mild cider. Go sit on the divan and I'll fetch you one".

Moments later Angeline was sitting on the divan slowly swinging with her legs and enjoying the party and her cider.

She felt a shadow fall upon her and looked up to see a man standing in front of her.

"Excuse me young mademoiselle, were you the one playing the piano before?", he asked her.

"Oui monsieur that was me", she said

"I have to say I'm very impressed", he said with a voice that for some reason made Angeline feel very safe.

"May I have a seat?" he asked.

"Oh yes, please sit down" Angeline moved over to give him more space.

He looked at her. She was beautiful, sitting there in her green dress and with a green hair band to hold her dark curls back from her face.

He would recognize those dark curls anywhere, but her eyes puzzled him. He didn't recall seeing such dark brown eyes before.

Her eyes had been sparkling blue he remembered.

"So tell me", he said "you must have had great piano teachers".

"Angeline shook her head. "No not really. My mother taught me a few things, but she didn't know too many tunes. My Papa has a friend whose wife can play and she helped me. But I quickly learned to listen to melodies and the find the right keys on the piano".

He was actually a bit surprised, that she had been allowed to be a musical child. He had thought that all music would have been banned in that house.

"So your father encouraged you to play?", he asked.

"Yes, he really enjoys music. Especially when I play and mamma sings", Angeline said.

"Your mother sings? Do you sing as well?", he asked

"Oh, no. I am very bad at singing. I can't really hit the right notes, and not at all hold them", Angeline grinned slightly.

That surprised him, he had expected her to be an excellent singer.

"May I be so frank to ask your name mademoiselle?", he asked.

"Certainly, my name is Angeline. Mamma named me that because she says I was like an angel when I was born", Angeline smiled.

"That's beautiful, I'm Erik", he said and stuck his hand out to her.

She grabbed it firmly "Pleased to meet you Erik. You seem very interested in music".

"Yes I love music, I used to play a lot, but I haven't done so for some time now", he said.

"Why did you stop?", Angeline asked with interest.

"Something bad happened in my life and I guess I lost some of the motivation", the look in his eyes turned sad, Angeline noticed.

She liked his eyes. The dark brown irises seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't recall ever meeting him. And she sure would have remembered meeting a man who whore a black half mask.

"It's the same with my mother", she told him.

"She used to sing a lot, but then she had her heart broken and didn´t want to sing for a long time. She only just started again when she decided to try and teach me when I was about 6 years old".

"And how old are you now?", he asked.

"I´m 16, nearly 17 though", she smiled.

"That´s good age", he said. "I knew a girl your age one who sang beautifully, but she disappeared". He looked very sad and Angeline felt her heart ache for him.

"I´m sorry", she said and put her hand on his.

""My father disappeared too and made my Mamma very sad".

"Your father is gone?", he sounded quite surprised.

"Yes, he disappeared some time before I was born. There was a great fire in his house and he and my mother got separated. When she went back a few days later he was nowhere to be found", Angeline said.

He felt dizzy, he couldn´t believe it – she had come back to look for him!

He pulled himself together to ask the next question

"So did your mother ever find love again?".

"No never. She had a great childhood friend in the Vicomte de Chagny and he let her stay in his house and took good care of us both. I have always treated him as my Papa, but my real father have had a special place in my heart through all the years, though I´ve never met him", Angeline finished and looked at him.

He saw the tears in her eyes and it took all his willpower not to throw his arms around her and tell her it would all be fine, her Papa was here now.

After finding his voice again her asked her "Do you think your mother would care to sing a song for me?".

"I don´t know, she doesn´t really sing in front of anyone but Papa and me, and with all the guests here….", Angeline trailed off.

"There is a piano in one of the other rooms, You could maybe play along?", he couldn´t let go of this.

"Let´s go ask her", Angeline said as she stood up and stretched her hand out to him.

Meg and Christine´s conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door soon followed by Angeline and someone else.

"Mamma this is….."

"Erik?", Christine gasped.

"Hello Christine", he said.

**It´s getting very late, so this is all for now;)**


	7. After all these years

**The brown eyed girl**. 

by LiltingBanshee

**Author´s note: Peeks out from my bomb shelter Ok, the cliffy didn´t do too much damage;)**

**Clayphan16: glad you´re happy, here´s a lot of Erik for you:)**

**Shdwcat27: Sorry about that, hehe. But the next is here now:)**

**Pinkichigomewmew: Thanks:)**

**GoldenLyre: Thank you:)**

**There you are, Chap. 7...**

The moment seemed to have frozen in time.

Christine and Erik stared at each other, Meg had gone white as a sheet and Angeline stood in the middle of the whole thing and looked from her mother to the man, whom she seemed to know.

Erik was the first to break the silence.

"You´re looking well Christine", he said.

Christine was still in shock, but managed to find her voice.

"But you were dead Erik! I couldn´t find you! What are you doing here?", she rambled.

"I´ve been around here for some time. I was informed you wouldn´t be at this party tonight, so I thought I would come out for a while", Erik said.

"You´ve been here long? How did you know I wouldn´t be here? How….", Christine suddenly turned to Meg.

"You knew he was here?", she spat at her.

"Christine please…", Meg didn´t know what to say.

"Tell me! Did you know?", Christine felt the anger boiling inside her.

Meg looked at the floor. " He´s been living with my mother for several years", she almost whispered.

"I don´t believe it!" Christine nearly screamed. "neither of you ever thought to tell me?".

"You!", she looked at Meg.

"You were supposed to be my friend! You know what I went through all these years. I kept asking your mother if any of you had heard anything and you both denied it!".

"Christine we really didn´t know anything for many years", Meg said.

"And you", Christine looked at Erik. "Did you just stop loving me?"

"You left" Erik said.

"_I_ left?", Christine shrieked.

"I was dragged away from you crying and screaming that I loved you! Do you call that leaving? No, you made me leave! You abandoned me and the child I was carrying!".

Erik lowered his eyes. "I thought I was doing the right thing for you. That you would be happy and safe with the Vicomte. I didn´t know about the child!", Erik felt he had to defend himself. He had never seen Christine like this before, he was almost afraid of her.

"No, of course you didn´t know about the child. You didn´t give me time to tell you. You never listened!", with that said Christine stormed out the door.

Meg looked at Erik.

"We made a mistake in not telling her", she said in a sad voice.

"No Meg don´t blame yourself", he said. "It was my fault, I told you not to tell her".

There was a short silence in the room until Meg looked up.

"Where did Angeline go?", she asked and looked around.

No one had noticed the young girl quietly slip from the room earlier.

"Would you go look for her ?"Erik asked. "I will go talk to Christine".

"Sure", Meg said and left the room.

Erik opened the door to the room Christine had run into.

He found her sitting on a divan sobbing her heart out. He carefully sat down next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away from him.

"Don´t touch me!" her voice was cold.

He didn´t take orders from her so he moved over and enveloped her in his embrace.

This time she didn´t resist.

Neither said anything for a while, they just sat there, Erik softly stroking Christine´s curls while she cried.

He felt her sobs begin to subside and tightened his embrace.

"I´m sorry Christine", he whispered. "I´m so sorry".

"Did you stop loving me?", she hiccupped.

"No, of course not my darling. I never did", he said.

"How could you ever doubt my love for you after the night we shared?", she asked him.

Erik thought back to the night so long ago.

……..

Christine was having a singing lesson in his lair. He knew that she was tired that evening, but he kept pushing her to sing a particular line over and over again.

"No Christine! It´s still not right. Try again!". He must have spoken too harshly because instead of recommencing her song Christine began to wail like a child, sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands.

He was quite surprised at her reaction, so he got up from the organ and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I´m sorry Christine. I didn´t mean to yell at you", he said.

She didn´t say anything and just kept crying.

"Oh Christine come on. It´s nothing to be so sad about", he was getting a bit concerned.

Suddenly she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his upper body.

"No Angel don´t apologize! I´m sorry for not doing it right. It´s just so hard and I´m just so tired!", she wailed.

Erik couldn´t help but smile a bit, she was really cracking up.

When she seemed to calm down a bit he stood up and lifted her into his arms. .

"Come on my dear. You should get some rest. I will make some tea for you and then we´ll continue the lesson tomorrow."

Christine did nothing to protest and leaned into him as he carried her to her room.

When he returned with her tea, she sat on the bed looking a bit happier.

He sat the cup down on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you Erik", she said with a wee smile.

"You´re welcome dear, Now drink it and get some rest", he bend to kiss her cheek.

Apparently Christine had gotten the same idea and when she turned her head to reach his cheek her lips met his instead.

Neither of them moved for a second. Then Erik began to move his lips softly over hers and Christine responded.

She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He gently pushed her back to lie on the bed and made her forget all about her tea…..

………

"God, I´m so sorry Christine. I still had so many doubts, even though you had given yourself to me. I really thought you loved him. Still when you kissed me on the night of the fire I thought you were just trying to save him", Erik said in a chocked voice.

"But why didn´t you come back to me?", Christine asked. "If you have lived with Madame Giry for years you must have known where to find me".

"I did Christine, but when I saw you at Meg´s wedding you looked so happy with the Vicomte and your little girl, and I really thought I had done the right thing. I didn´t want to disturb your happiness", he said.

"You were at Meg´s wedding?", Christine was surprised.

"Who do you think was playing the organ my dear?" Erik smiled.

"Oh Erik you fool", Christine sniffed. "I wasn´t happy, the music in the church brought so many memories back to me. I was a wreck that day!

"And why didn´t Meg ever tell me? Why didn´t she tell _you_?", Christine felt some of the anger from earlier return to her.

"Don´t blame Meg or her mother", Erik said. " I asked them both never to tell you. They actually tried to tell me about you, but I wouldn´t listen. I can be quite stubborn you know", he smiled.

"Erik, that little girl you saw in the church all those years ago. She is your daughter", Christine said and looked into his eyes.

"I know Christine. I just found out. I was talking to her in the ballroom. She plays amazing piano and she is absolutely beautiful. Her eyes are incredible", Erik said.

"She has your eyes", Christine said. "She is so like you Erik. Passionate and out of control at some times, gentle and caring at others. She has unbelievable talent for music and she loved it".

"But she can´t sing", Erik smiled.

"Oh she told you that much", Christine laughed.

"Don´t worry Christine, I will take care of that", Erik said.

Christine brought a hand to his cheek.

"Erik, why do you wear a black mask?", she asked.

He lowered his eyes. "The white one didn´t really suit my mood any longer", he said.

"Christine", he said, his eyes looking serious. "Do you think you could love me again?".

"Erik", she let out the breath she had been holding. "I never stopped. I love you with all my heart".

"I love you too", he said and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Meg burst through the door looking very upset.

"Christine! Erik! You need to come quick! It´s Angeline – something is wrong!".

**Right, I´m off to work;)...**


	8. Despair

**The brown eyed girl.**

By LiltingBanshee.

**Author´s note: My computer crashed yesterday and my chapter 8 disappeared:( **

**Luckily I had a handwritten copy, so hereyou go:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thank you:)**

**Clayphan16: Sorry for keeping you waiting, hope you enjoy this chappie;)**

**Pinkichigomewmew: thanks;)**

**Chapter 8...**

Christine and Erik followed Meg into the ballroom and Christine felt her heart nearly stop when she saw a young man carry a limp figure to the divan.

The mass of dark curls in the young man´s arms could not be mistaken.

'This is my daughter!', Christine thought.

She pushed her way through the people who crowded around the scene, fell to her knees next to her daughter´s still body and softly pushed the curls away from her face.

"My angel, can you hear me?", she whispered.

Angeline was awfully pale, her lips blueish and Christine could see faint tear streaks on her cheeks.

She hardly noticed Erik coming up behind her and roughly grabbing the young man´s shoulders.

"What happened? Did you do something to hurt her? If you have anything to do with this I swear I will kill you!", he yelled at him.

The young man looked terrified, but managed an answer.

"N.. no Monsieur! I swear I did nothing! I found her out on the balcony. She was sitting in the snow huddled into a corner. She was unconscious Monsieur. All I did was carry her inside!", he stuttered.

Erik loosened his hold on the young man and turned to Christine.

She was rubbing Angeliné arms to get some heart back in her body.

Erik shrugged off his jacket and put it over the pale girl.

Meg pushed her way through to the divan with a short man behind her.

"Christine, this is Monsieur Laurent, he´s a doctor", she said. "He can help".

Christine stood up to greet the man.

"Please Monsieur, help my baby", she pleaded.

"Madame, I will do all I can", he said and turned to Angeline.

As he bent to examine her Christine went into Erik´s waiting arms and put her head on his shoulder.

"Erik if something happens to her I´ll just die! Please let her be allright", she whispered.

Erik planted a soft kiss in her hair and held her close to him.

"She will be fine Christine. She´s young and has a strong heart. And there is no way I´m going to let her die before I get to know her better", he said in a soothing manner.

The doctor doctor got up and turned his attention to Erik and Christine.

"Madame, Monsieur. Your daughter has been exposed to extreme cold. We need to get her warmed up.", he told them.

"Will she be allright then?", Christine asked hopefully.

"We can only hope Madame, her body could react badly to the cold", he looked slightly worried.

"You should get her out of here and into a warm bed".

"We have plenty of rooms upstairs Christine. Bring her up there", Meg said.

Erik bent down and scooped Angeline up in his arms. Followed by Christine and the doctor her carried her upstairs to the bedroom Meg showed him.

Meg brought Christine one of her nightgowns and Erik and the doctor left the room to allow the ladies to change Angeline´s clothes. After tucking the bedcovers around her daughter Christine let the men back in the room.

Doctor Laurent checked on Angeline again and Christine went over and touched Erik´s arms softly.

"Erik would you watch over her for a minute. I want to go apologize to Meg for shouting at her earlier, and I need to send a note to Raoul to let him know what has happened", she said.

At the mention of Raoul´s name she felt him flinch.

"Erik don´t.", she said. "I love you, but he has been like a father to her for 16 years. He needs to know".

Erik claimed her lips in a possessive kiss.

"I know my love. Go write him a note, I will look after our daughter".

Christine leaned up and kissed him again before slipping out the door.

Meg was outside in the hallway.

"Christine I´m so sorry for all this", Meg said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"No Meg. Don´t apologize. Erik told me everything. It was never your fault", Christine said.

"Oh Christine!", Meg threw her arms around her and cried. " I saw how you were hurting all those years and I could never tell you!".

Christine hugged her friend back.

"I know Meg, I know. Don´t worry I forgive you and I´m sorry I yelled at you."

"Thank you Christine. I couldn´t bear to loose you", Meg hiccupped.

"You´ll never loose me Meg, never!", Christine said.

"Meg I need to send a note to Raoul. Could I borrow some paper from you?", Christine asked.

"Of course, give me a second", Meg said and went into the study.

As Christine stood waiting in the hallway she felt someone coming up the stairs.

She recognized the young man who had found Angeline on the balcony.

She went over to him.

"Young Monsieur, who do I owe the gratitude for saving my daughter´s life?", she asked.

"My name is André Poulain, Madame", he said. "Forgive me Madame, I was sitting near the balcony doorsall night, but I never noticed anyone go out there".

"No please Monsieur Poulain, you found her before it was too late. I´m very grateful for that", Christine said.

"Please, if there is anything I can do to help let me know Madame", André said.

"First I insist you call me Christine", she said. "Do you think you could bring a note to a dear friend of mine? He needs to know what has happened.

"Certainly Ma... Christine. Just tell me where to go and I will ride out", André was eager to help.

When Christine had sent André off with the note she went back to Angeline´s room.

Erik and the doctor were still in there.

"Is there any change doctor", she asked.

"Her heartbeat is slightly weaker than I hoped for", he said. "But you must keep up hope".

Christine sat on the bed and grabbed her daughter´s ice-cold hand.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke. It was doctor Laurent who broke the silence.

"Madame, you should get some rest. Nothing more will happen tonight. The child needs her sleep", he said.

Christine looked at Erik and he nodded.

"He´s right Christine. I will stay awake", he said.

Christine stood up and walked over to the chair he was sitting in. He opened his arms and she willingly sat down in his lab.

"Erik please, sing for me", she whispered.

He could deny her nothing and sang softly to her until he felt her drift off to sleep.

Then he kissed her curls and tightened his arms around her. He noticed Monsieur Laurent start to nod off to sleep as well.

"Please doctor, you should find a place to rest as well. You have already done so much for us tonight", he said.

When the doctor had left the room Erik gently placed Christine on the divan in the room so she could sleep in a more comfortable position.

"Christine, wake up. Raoul is here." Christine was roused from her sleep a couple of hours later by Meg´s soft touch to her shoulder.

She looked at Erik who was slumped in his chair in deep sleep. Angeline was breathing evenly in the bed.

She quietly followed Meg out the door and didn´t notice Erik open his eyes.

"Raoul!", Christine ran down the stairs and threw her arms around his neck.

"Christine I got your letter, what happened?", he asked as he held her.

"André, the young man who brought you the letter found her sitting in the snow out on the balcony, He brought her inside and she has been unconscious ever since", Christine explained.

"But what was she doing on the balcony on a wither night?", Raoul asked.

"I don´t know, I was talking to Erik and..."

"Erik?", Raoul asked loudly. "Erik is here?".

"Hello Monsieur le Vicomte", Christine and Raoul both looked up at the sound of the voice.

As Erik descended down the stairs Raoul´s eyes grew hard.

"You have some nerve waltzing back into her life at this time", he said thought his teeth.

"Raoul please...", Christine said.

"No Christine, he abandoned you for all those years and then shows up like nothing happened!" Raoul said.

"Raoul, he didn´t know", Christine attempted.

"You weren´t there to watch her suffer, to hold when she cried or to help her mind the baby. You were never there!", Raoul shouted.

"Monsieur le Vicomte do not try my patience..." Erik warned.

"I am not afraid of you anymore", Raoul spat, his face close to Erik´s.

Erik grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the wall.

"I swear I will not hesitate a moment to snap your neck like I should have so many years ago!", Erik gritted through his teeth.

"You don´t have the nerve for that", Raoul answered back.

With the look of pure hatred in his eyes Erik grabbed his throat and pressed him against the wall.

"STOP!". Christine´s frantic scream made Erik loosen his grip.

"How dare you two behave like this when my baby might be dying in the bed upstairs!", Christine said with tears running down her cheeks.

Erik let go of Raoul who coughed and gently touched his sore throat.

The sound of coughing from upstairs made them all look up.

"Angel!", Christine gasped and bolted for the stairs.

Angeline was tossing and turning in the bed. Her face was sweaty and she coughed and whimpered.

Christine tried to calm her. " Shh my baby. Mamma is here", she soothed.

"Please fetch the doctor", she yelled at Erik and Raoul.

Monsieur Laurent quickly entered the room and went to Angeline.

"Please gentlemen, you must leave the room", he said.

"But...", both Erik and Raoul protested.

"You two, out now!", Christine demanded and both men shuffled out of the room.

"Madame, she has an alarming high fever", the doctor didn´t look too pleased. "You must prepare yourself...".

" Oh God No!", Christine whimpered. "Don´t take my child. I beg you! Anything else, but my little girl", she cried.

Monsieur Laurent gently touched her shoulder.

"I can do nothing more Madame. We can only hope", he said and left Christine alone with her child.

When Erik entered the room some time later he found Christine lying on the bed cradling her child, the tears drying on her cheeks.

Angeline´s rasped breathing was the only sound in the room.

He quietly went to the other side of the bad and lowered himself to the madras.

He put his arm over Angeline and held both her and Christine.

"Please fight this my child", he whispered. "It would break your mother´s heart to loose you. And mine too my darling. I love you so dearly my child".

He couldn´t keep his tears at bay and sobbed quietly into his daughter´s dark curls.


	9. The price for our happiness?

**The brown eyed girl.**

By LiltingBanshee.

**Busy weekend, but I managed to scribble this down between things. Hope you like:)**

**meiqihk: Thank you, I´m glad you like it:)**

**Clayphan16: yep, he´s irresistable:)**

**Shdwcat27: Thank you:)**

The first thing Christine registered when she stared to wake up was a feeling of being safe.

Slowly she opened her eyes and her gaze fell on Erik, who was sleeping peacefully.

Their entwined hands were rsting on their daughter´s chest, which rose and feel with her even breaths.

Christine felt tears form in her eyes, but for the first time in several hours they were not caused by a despairing feeling, but gratitude.

'How I love this man', she thought to herself. 'And the beautiful baby he has given me'.

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment when an alomost silent whisper captured her attention.

"Mamma?", Angeline whispered.

„Angel, I´m right here", Christine said and withdrew her hand from Erik´s to feel her daughter´s forehead.

The loss of Christine´s hand woke Erik up and the sound of Angeline calling for her mother made him fully alerted.

"Is she allright?", he asked Christine anxiously.

"I don´t know, she´s not responding to my touch. We better get the doctor in here", she said.

Erik was out of the bed before Christine could say anything more and returned with Monsieur Laurent minutes later.

"Madame, has anything changed?", he asked.

"I don´t know doctor, she has called for me twice, but she doesn´t seem to register my voice", Christine said now standing beside the bed.

The docto began to examine Angeline.

"Her fever is slightly down, Madame though still fairly high. But if she has asked for you, it could mean she is about to regain consciousness", the doctor seemed fairly optimistic and Christine felt a great weight lift from her heart.

After the doctor had left the room Christine stood looking out the window.

Erik came up behind her , wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What are you thinking about my love?", he asked her.

"A lot of things", she answered. "About how my life has changed so dramatically in less than 24 hours. Yesterday I was enjoying my daughter´s lovely piano playing and my best friend´s party. Now I´m standing here, not knowing if I will ever hear my child´voice again.

I have been brought back together with the only man I ever loved, whom I thought I would never see again. To think that none of this would have happened if I had stayed home last night.

I ´m so exhausted Erik".

Enjoying his embrace she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"I love you Erik, but if the price for our happiness is my daughter´s life... I don´t know if I can live with that ", she sighed.

Gently he kissed her cheek and as she lifted her head futher back he caught her lips with his.

Lost in the kiss none of them heard a person enter the room.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. They turned to see Raoul standing sheepishly by the door.

"Ehhh, Christine can I talk to you?", he asked.

"Yes Raoul, just give me a minute", Christine said.

Raoul obediently stepped back into the hallway to wait and Christine turned to Erik.

"I´ll have to talk to him Erik. He deserves that much", she said holding his hands in hers.

"Fine Christine. I understand. I will go and ask Meg if we could have some breakfast, you must be starving", he said.

"Thank you my Angel", she said with a soft smile and he bent to kiss her before leaving the room.

Moments later Raoul came back.

"Christine, I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was completely out of line", he said.

"Yes you were", Christine said plainly.

"I´m just sp protective of you. I wouldn´t want to see you hurt", he said and looked to the floor.

"I know Raoul, and I´m deeply grateful for everything you´ve done for me and Angeline through all the years. But Erik would never hurt me, he loves me and I love him", Christine knew she was hurting him.

"You have always loved him Christine, the evidence was in your eyes and in the love for your child. I will go home today, but I want you to come back there with Angeline for her to make her recovery there. Erik can stay as well if he wants to", Raoul said.

"Oh Raoul all the things you have sacrificed for me, I can never thank you enough", she said and embraced him.

"Don´t worry about it Christine. I want to see you happy. Let me know when you will return home. When Angeline is well we will talk about what will happen from there on" He softly stroked his finger along her cheek before leaving her alone.

Christine was in awe of what had just happened. She had never dared to dream that Raoul would be so calm if this situation should ever happen.

She felt greatly relieved. With Angeline´s condition she could not have handled a fight with Raoul. They would of course need to discuss things futher, but for now she could relax.

She suddenly felt extremely tired and went to lie next to Angeline.

Stroking her child´s sweaty hair away from her face Christine thought her daughter´s skin felt slightly cooler. She could be imagining it, but for now she didn´t really care.

The sound of faint voiced rose her. Still wrapped in the arms of slumber she recognised Erik soft talking.

"Come on, just one more...", he said.

Christine felt slightly puzzled to why he would say that to her.

"I can´t...I´m so tired", the weak girl´s voice woke Christine up instantly.

"Baby?", she gasped.

Angeline turned her head on the pillow and brown eyes met blue.

"Hi Mamma", Angeline whispered softly.

Christine embrazed her daughter.

"Oh my sweet little girl, I was so scared. Don´t ever do this to me again. Do you know I would die if something ever happened to you!", Christine was crying now.

"I´m sorry Mamma. I will be fine and I will never do something like this again", Angeline said.

" Don´t think about that my darling. You just have to get well", Christine sniffed.

"Papa is helping me with that", Angeline said. "He brought me food".

Christine looked at Erik who sat in a chair next to the bed. He was holding a bowl of soup which he was feeding to Angeline. He smiled lovingly at his two girls.

"There is food for you too Christine", he said and handed her a bowl of soup.

She smiled thankfully at him and looked to her daughter, but the girl was sound asleep with a satisfied smile on her lips.

3 days later Christine and Angeline was back in Raoul´s house. Erik had agreed to stay as well.

Angeline was in her bed reading a book when Christine entered the room.

"How are you feeling my sweet?", she asked.

"I´m feeling fine Mamma", the girl said with a weak smile.

"Angeline, I need to know what brought you out on the balcony that night. I don´t want you to keep your fears to yourself", Christine said and sat down on the bed.

Angeline put the book away and looked at her hands.

"I was so shocked Mamma. The moment you said Erik´s name I knew he was my father. I saw it in his eyes when we spoke, but I never dared to hope it was true. Then you began to argue and I just felt so lost. I needed time to think so I ran to the balcony. I felt the cold, but I couldn´t go back inside so I sat down in the corner though I knew it was stupid. I don´t remeber anything from that moment until I woke up with you lying next to me and Papa reading softly to me with food ready for us", Angeline explained.

"Oh my darling, you never have to fear again, your father and I will be with you from now on"; Christine assured her daughter.

"I´m very happy for that Mamma", Angeline smiled.

"You should rest now my dear, I will come back later", Christine said and left the room.

Later in the afternoon Christine was in the living room. Erik was out and Raoul in his study.

One of the servant girl knocked on the door.

"Mademoiselle, there is a man for you at the door".

Christine curiously followed the girl to the door.

"André!" she exclaimed with delight. "How lovely to see you".

"The young man looked slightly nervous as he greeted her.

"Hello Christine. I have come to pay a visit to your daughter to see if she is recovering well. I... I couldn´t find any flowers here in the winther so I brought her..."

"...a music sheet", Christine finished for him. "She will be delighted to see you André. Let me take you up to her", she said and let him up the stairs.

When Erik came back to the house her went straight to Raoul´s study.

After knocking on the door he entered the room.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, can I have a word with you?", he asked.

Raoul looked up, a glimps of fear fainly washing over his face.

"Certainly Erik", he said a gestured to a chair.

"Raoul I want to thank you for what you have done for Christine and my child. I never really liked you, but I´m grateful to you for taking care of them", he said.

Raoul was surprised.

"Yo...you are welcome Erik. I never really cared much for you either, but I have enjoyed taking care of your child", Raoul said.

"I will be taking Christine and Angeline with me soon, but I will not deny you to see them", Erik said.

"Thank you Erik, that is very kind of you. I appreciate that. Now if you will excuse me I must get on with my work".

Erik left the room and Raoul felt tears burn in his eyes. The dreamlife he had lived until now was over, he would have to get on without Christine and the girl he loved as his own daughter.

Silently he cried to himself for his lost love and shattered dreams.

Christine sat near the living room window when she heard someone approach.

She turned and smiled as Erik came to her. He kissed her lips and lifted her into his lab.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, so very much", she answered back.

"What have you been doing today?", he asked her.

"I had a long talk with our daughter. She is very happy to have you in her life", Christine said and kissed him. " And so am I. Then I brought André up to see her. He is a very nice young man and Angeline was pleased to see him. He brought her a music sheet Erik", Christine giggled softly.

"I hope he won´t try to play with her heart", Erik said gloomingly.

Christine laughed out. "Oh look at you being the protective father all of a sudden".

Erik looked slighty hurt and Christine nuzzled his neck.

"Don´t worry Erik, I´m sure he has pure intentions with her. And if he doesn´t I will kill him myself", she said.

Erik chuckled.

"What did you do today my love?", she asked him.

"I bought a house for us", he said.

Christine nearly fell off his knees.

"You what?", she gasped.

"A beautiful little house not far from here. You will not be far from Meg and her mother...and Raoul", he said.

"Oh Erik", Christine felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Don´t cry my love. I thought it would make you happy", he said and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Erik, I´m very happy. I´ve never been this happy before", she clasped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him forcefully.

"Does that mean you will live there with me?", he asked.

"I wouldn´t want to be anywhere else", she said.

"Christine, I love you more than anything in this world", he said and looked into her eyes.

"And I love you", she whispered.

He kissed her then, like he had never kissed her before. As the kiss grew deeper he stood up with her in his arms.

Without breaking the kiss he carried her upstairs to her room and they made up for years of lost love.

**Right, that´s it for chapter 9, there will probably be one more to this story, so watch this space.**

**I have started on a new story called "Everything was so perfect", please check it out:)**


	10. From here to eternity

**The brown eyed girl**

by LiltingBanhee

**Author´s note: This is the last chapter of my first story ever. Thanks to all of you who commented on it, it really made me happy:)**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Thanks, I thought to give Raoul a time-out from the wife beater game. Though he´s not my favourite person he goes through enough bashingin some of the fics I´ve read;)**

**Enjoy chapter 10.**

She gently ran her hands over the white dress to make sure there were no wrinkles in it. It was a beautiful dress. Plain white with lace embroidery at the neck line.

Her dark curls were pulled carefully away from her face and hung loosely down her back.

The little veil was fastened with small diamante hairclips and she felt like a princess.

Admiring herself in the full-length mirror she was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Are you ready?", a soft voice asked.

She turned around and met a pair of happy brown eyes.

"Yes, I´m ready", she said and grabbed hold of her skirts to make sure not to fall.

"Good, the carriage is here". Erik offered her his arm and she carefully hooked her arm in his.

"You look amazing", he said proudly.

"Thank you, oh I´m so nervous", she said.

"Don´t be my dear. It will all go well. Everyone there loves you and wants the best for you", he smiled at her.

When they arrived at the little church she felt like she was dreaming, but Erik´s steady hold on her arm calmed her. This was real and she was so happy.

As they stood outside the church door Erik squeezed her arm gently.

"Are you ready? It´ll be too late to change your mind in a second", he said.

"I don´t think I´ll be more ready. And I don´t want to change my mind", she smiled reassuringly at him.

As the organ began to play she straightened her back.

"Here we go", Erik whispered as they walked through the doors.

As they walked in she saw the happy faces of all the people she loved.

Meg was standing with tears in her eyes holding her youngest child-a boy.  
Matthew was giving her a huge smile and between them sat their five other children, the youngest girl held by a wet-eyed Madame Giry.

She looked to her other side. Raoul stood there smiling at her as well. Softly placed on his arm was Mirabelle Renard´s hand.  
When Jean Renard had died of a serious lung infection, Raoul and Mirabelle had grieved together for their lost husband and friend.  
In their time of sorrow they had supported each other and found a connection in their hearts.

She smiled happily at them, glad that Raoul had found love at last.

Looking a head of her she met a pair of eyes that held so much love she nearly burst into tears.

The blue eyes of her mother showed so much approval and love and with the assuring grip of her father´s arm in hers, she had no doubts she was doing the right thing.

Stepping up to the alter Erik bent to kiss her cheek.

"I love you my dear child", he whispered.

"I love you too Papa", she whispered back.

Looking out in the church she thought of all the people who had brought her to this moment.

The mother and father who had given her life. The kind man who had made sure she hadn´t lived her life as the town bastard. The loving aunt and uncle who had given her the closest thing to siblings and in the end brought her father back in her life.

At last she turned to the man who was responsible for her being alive to see this day.

André Poulain smiled lovingly at Angeline as he took her hand.  
Happily they turned to the priest to pledge their vows.

He found her on the balcony carefully leaning again the banister watching the stars.

"I´m glad you chose to sneak out here on a warm summer night", he said as he came to stand next to her.

She let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, I couldn´t see any handsome young men who might rescue me and I didn´t want to put a strain on your old back if you were to carry me inside", she grinned at him.

In one swift motion Erik lifted her up in his arms and kissed her sweetlty.

"Who are you calling old? I would rescue you at any time", he said with a smile.

"I know", Christine whispered as he lowered her to the ground.

Holding hands they stood together watching the stars.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked after a while.

"Life", she answered. "About Angeline. She is so happy tonight. When I was her age I was in despair. Young, pregnant and had just lost the love of my life and my child´s father".

Erik squeezed her hand softly.

Christine continued while looking at the sky.

"To think if I had gone ahead with my thoughts of killing myself and the child I was carrying. I would never have had this happy day".

Erik saw the tears in her eyes and put his arms around her.

"You thought of killing yourself?", he asked in a chocked voice.

"I saw no reason to live. But then Meg gave me this", she pulled out of his embrace and took something out of her little purse.

She handed him the bundle of black velvet and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What is this?", he asked.

"Have a look", she said softly.

Erik pulled the fabric away and stared at the object in his hands.

Christine curiously watched his face.

"My mask….", he whispered.

Christine smiled. "Meg found it on the night of the fire when you had disappeared. When she gave it to me I knew that you would always be with me, and I had no right to end the life of the part of you that was growing inside of me".

"Christine…", Erik said with tears running down his cheeks.

Carefully she lifted her hand and pulled the black mask away from his face.

"I meant to give it to you on the day we were married, but I never really got around to it. I want you to know that you should never feel obliged to wear a mask in front of me, but when you´re wearing it I think the white one suits your mood much better now", she smiled at him.

Erik said nothing, but bent down and claimed her lips with his.

In a flash Christine was 16 years old again. Kissing the unmasked face of the man she loved. However this time she knew she would never loose him.

He kissed her nose softly and rested his forehead against hers.

"There are no words for the love I feel for you", he whispered

"You tell me with everything you do. Just having you in my life make all doubts vanish from my mind", she whispered back.

"To think we could have been here 17 years ago if I had just listened to you", he said.

"Don´t ever think that way. Things might have been very different. We should be happy and enjoy all the years ahead of us. The years with our daughter, our son-in-law and your future grandchildren", Christine said.

Carefully he placed the white mask in his face and took Christine´s hand to lead her inside to take part in their daughter´s happiness.

Erik looked into the big brown eyes that stared back at him.

He expected the soft little bundle in his arms to begin to wail at any minute, but the baby just yawned and settled comfortably in his arms.

Erik smiled and felt his heart swell with love. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to his daughter.

"She is absolutely beautiful my darling", he said and kissed Angeline´s cheek proudly.

"Thank you Papa, she seems very fond of you", Angeline smiled and took in the look of her father holding his granddaughter as if she would break any second.

A sad look flickered across Erik´s eyes and Angeline knew what he was thinking.

"Papa, I know you missed all my baby years, but André and I would like to ask you and Mamma to be Elina´s God parents. We want you to be close to her and take care of her if anything should happen to us", Angeline said.

"We would love to do that my angel", Erik said happily.

"And Papa, I want you to teach her to sing. To make her a great singer like you did with Mamma. Would you do that?", Angeline asked.

"My dear, I would be honoured to teach her to sing", he said delighted. "I´m sorry I weren´t there to tutor you when you were little".

"Oh, don´t worry about that Papa, Mamma did her best, I just didn´t have the talent", Angeline laughed.

"Or maybe she didn´t have the tutorial talent", Erik said with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Are you questioning my talents?", came a voice.

Both Erik and Angeline turned to see Christine standing in the doorway attempting to look insulted.

"No my love, we would never do such thing", Erik said innocently as he went to place a soft kiss in his wife´s hair.

Christine smiled and gave her daughter a loving hug before turning her attention to the sleeping form in her husband´s arms.

"How is my little angel?", she said and softly stroked Elina´s cheek.

Erik handed her the baby who opened her eyes and began to whimper before showing off the full force of her lungs.

"Oh, she´s definitely her mother´s daughter", Christine laughed. "You did exactly the same thing when I picked you up for the first time",she said to Angeline.

"I´m sorry Mamma, she´s probably just hungry", Angeline said and offered her arms to take the baby from her mother.

But Christine didn´t give up this time. Softly she began to sing and instantly the baby´s crying subsided.

"See, she knows a great voice when she hears one", Erik smiled at Angeline.

Later that night, after they had had dinner and Angeline, André and Elina had gone to their own home, Erik was sitting at the piano playing softly.

He felt Christine place her hands on his shoulders and her soft voice melted his heart as it had done so many times over the years.

When the song finished she placed a kiss to his ear.

"I´m going to bed, would you care to join me?", she whispered seductively.

Erik didn´t need to be asked twice.

Christine rested her head on Erik´s shoulder and gently stroked her fingers across his chest.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", he said and kissed her hair.

"You know, your voice fascinated me for years, but when I looked into your eyes on the night you brought me to your lair for the first time I knew I was safe. Whenever I felt frightened or uncertain of your emotions, I would look into your eyes and know that no harm would ever come to me when I was with you", Christine said.

"When Angeline looked into your eyes that night at Meg´s party, she instantly knew who you were. No matter what mask you try to hide behind I can always see through you in your eyes. Promise me that´ll never change".

"I can deny you nothing. You´ve given me your love and a wonderful daughter. You´ve given me the family I never dreamed I could have. I would never hide from you", Erik said and rolled over to pin her to the bed beneath him.

She kissed him deeply. "Good, because if you try to I will do anything to find you".

He kissed her back and began to make sweet love to her. He kept his eyes locked with hers the whole time. They held a look of love and a promise to never leave her for the rest of their lives.

**Hope you liked my story, thanks for your support though the chapters:)**


End file.
